


Hanakaki

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: FML, This is so bad alexa play despasquito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: Rip ME





	Hanakaki

I ran into the restroom, my throat contracting. I busted into the room falling into my knees as pink, cyan, and purple petals, along with fell. I got a bottle of water from my jacket and chugged it down. I sighed, this was the 5th time it happened. I stood up and flush the petals down the toilet. I had learned what this was, the Hanahaki disease. Flower petals built up in your lung and slowly killed you by choking you. If you were to remove it then you would forget about your lover(s). I wrote this down in my manual and asked myself if they were worth it.

 

Another day of partying and another day of flowers. Body hunched over and orange, cyan, and purple petals, along with pink ink fell freely from my mouth. This was the 10th time it happened. This was not my favorite week. I hated how the petals stung my throat and how I had to run away just to cough up these stupid flowers. I stood up and walked away after flushing the petals away, tears burning my eyes as I already knew I would be rejected.

I shoved my mask to the side orange, pink, and purple flower petals, one by one fell, a lot more cyan ink came as well. I knew what this was from all the fan fic I read, hanahaki was it. I lay down on my bed knowing that I would die in around 3 months, I was running out of time, I had act fast, but, I just lay in bed feeling so helpless as time ticked away, slowly falling to sleep.

Purple vs Yellow-green. Me vs Rider. I had my hand on the trigger waiting for my next target to come. I see a flash of yellow-green… Rider. I kept dodging his flicks of ink, when I started to cough. Rider confused asked “Dude, you good?” I tried to reply but all what came out where orange, pink, and, cyan flowers. This stunned rider good thing that the match ended or it would be worse. We had won 60.2 to 39.8 but it felt more like a loss. I turned to go home when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Tuned and saw Rider. We stood there for a while than Rider motioned for me to follow him I went to an alleyway and Rider sighed and mumbled under his breath “What?”  
“I Have that too,” he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some blue petals. I told him I was the Hanahaki disease and that the petals were the color of the inkling’s color. Rider eyes widened “So THAT’S what I’ve been feeling around that Idiot.” he bid me a good by and I’m pretty sure he ran off to find Goggles. Too bad it won’t be that easy for me…. I’ll just try next meeting.

My three heart pounded in my chest as a queasy feeling filled my stomach. It’s either I get surgery or die. I was making my way there ready to confess. I got to the table where we usually meet. Soon all of the S4 where there. “I got something to say…”  
“Hmm~?” I held my breath as everyone looked at me “I kinda like you guys alot…”  
“Wot?” “I-”  
“Will spit it out!!”  
“I like you guys alot! “What kind of like? Friend or like like?” “It’s the like like.” 

 

…. We all stood in silence before I started to laugh. “What's so funny?” I wiped a tear from my eye, “Well it’s a coincidence that I was about to say that too.” It was dead quiet. “Umm-”  
“Shut it.”

 

I was mostly shocked to see then confessing but I never knew I was. “Saame heere.” they all looked before Skull spoke up

“Me too.” I spoke up. Before I knew it Army started to cry. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just really happy that you all love me.”  
“Let’s go somewhere private." We all walked to my place. It was late in the night anyway so I picked up all three of them and dropped them on my bed. They looked so cute. I climbed into bed happy that we all loved each other and I felt the flowers receding to disappear from my life forever

**Author's Note:**

> Rip ME


End file.
